


To the Moon

by celestialcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mini-Fic, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcas/pseuds/celestialcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is outside by himself staring up at the stars, wondering what his brother and sisters are doing in heaven. He hasn't been coping too well ever since he was banished, and Dean feels horrible. He brings a few beers out for them to tip back and drink, and as the night goes on, Dean gets more and more honest. So honest, that he accidentally admits to Cas that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely defiantcastiel on tumblr :)

"Hey, Cas, I brought us some beers to maybe relax some more. How are you holding up?" 

"I've been better, but thanks, Dean. I've been trying to hear their voices, but I just can't. It's like they kicked me out entirely."

Dean popped off the top of Cas's beer, handing it to him. "Did they ever say why you were kicked out?"

"Of course they did, it was because-"

"Because?" Dean raised his eyebrows, waiting for Cas to finish. He was never really told why Cas was kicked out of heaven, just that it happened and Cas was overly upset about it. He knew Sam knew the exact reason why Cas was kicked out, he had to know. But whenever Dean asked Sam, all Sam said was 'He only told me what he told you, Dean. That it's a long story,' but Dean didn't buy it. 

"Because of...well it was just a rule in heaven I broke. They found out, and they got mad. So, here I am."

"They're a bunch of angels with sticks up their asses, anyways. Haven't you broken several rules before? You had to of by now. I mean, with you being with us? Hell, we're no saints." 

Cas gave Dean a half hearted smile, he knew he was trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't enough. 

"I have broken rules, Dean. But this one just topped the cake, I guess."

Dean watched Cas take a long draw from his beer, seeing the faint moonlight glowing on his skin. 

He loved Cas, he really did. Dean knew he would do anything for him, and so far he has, but it's always Cas that seems to be doing so much more for Dean and Dean never feels like he thanks him enough. 

"It's a beautiful night out here, Cas. Don't you think?" 

Cas nodded his head. 

 

Dean sat with Cas for hours, laughing about old times, drinking more and more beer, and they somehow were getting closer to each other by the hour. Dean only getting more honest the later it got. 

"Cas, you're really something, you know?"

"Something bad, I know." 

"No, no, Cas. You're not anything bad. You never have been. Listen, when I lost you in purgatory, I was devastated. I searched high and low for different ways to get back to you. I was going to sell my soul, again, if it meant getting back to you."

Cas smiled at Dean, squeezing his shoulder and blinking back tears. 

"Dean, thank you. You and Sam have done so much for me and I know I have made my decisions right by sticking with you guys. I would get kicked out of heaven again if it meant sticking with you."

Laughing, Dean fell onto Cas's lap, eyes looking up at the stars. "You're so beautiful, Cas, just like these stars."

"Dean, are you drunk?"

"Me? Drunk?" Dean paused to laugh, "No way."

"I think you are."

Dean looked up to meet Cas's gaze, and noticed Cas smirking at him.

"I think YOU are, Cas."

"Dean, I only had two beers, you have had three."

"Yeah, but that's not even...not even that many." Dean argued.

"It is for you. Mr "I can't hold my alcohol very well.""

Dean let his jaw hang open in shock, "You take that back! You big jerk, Cas."

"Shut up, Dean."

There was a long silence between the two of them, Cas playing with the grass at his sides and Dean still lying across his lap. Crickets were chirping, and the stars were so bright, it was beautiful. Dean has done this before, by himself, but it's a thousand times better with Cas. Cas makes everything better, to Dean. Unhappy? Cas. Angry? Cas will calm Dean down. Dean cares for Cas so much, but he just wishes Cas felt the same way. He knows he doesn't, he only thinks of him as a brother, nothing more. Though it hurts to think that, Dean is okay with it. He continues to fall for Cas everyday.

"Mmm, I love you Cas."

Dean didn't even realize what he said, he was too lost in the alcohol and the blissful night. His eyes were heavy, and before he knew it, he was asleep on Cas's lap. 

Cas just played with Dean's hair gently, smiling down at him. Little did Dean know that Cas felt the exact same way.

"You want to know why I was kicked out of heaven, Dean?" Cas whispered. "It's because I fell in love with a human and when angels fall in love they are weak and no longer of use...but it was worth it. It was worth being banished because I would do it all over again for you."

Cas laid back in the grass, careful to not move Dean too much.

"I love you too, Dean. I love you to the moon and back."

And with that, Cas closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding Dean's hands in his.  


End file.
